Paranoiac - Midnight Witness
by Karadajuu
Summary: -I'M SORRY FOR CATEGORIZING THIS IN IB SECTION. but since both paranoiac and ib are RPG horror and there isn't any paranoiac section, so I categorized it here ; ; please don't suspend me- -WARNING : MATURE CONTENTS- -INDONESIAN ONLY- Shinji is going to help Miki's stressful life, but...-?


WARNING! ADULT CONTENTS MATERIAL

OUT OF STORY

OUT OF CHARACTER

BAD CHOICES OF WORDS

"Cepat turun dari mobil. Ini rumahmu mulai dari sekarang." Aku terbangun dari tidurku. Kepalaku masih tersandar pada jendela mobil, dan sabuk pengaman masih terpasang dengan benar. "Tunggu apa lagi, orang gila pemalas." Aku menengok, dan kulihat ibuku masih memegang setir mobilnya, memelototiku seakan-akan ingin mengusir seekor kecoa dari mobilnya. "Baik, bu. " Jawabku sambil menahan kantuk. Aku segera mengusap mataku, melepas sabuk pengaman, dan beranjak keluar dari mobil. "Hati-hati di sana. Jangan buat ibu malu." Kata ibu memperingatiku lagi. Ah, sudah keberapa kalinya aku mendengar itu. Tapi aku bersyukur, walaupun ibu tidak menyukaiku, ia masih peduli padaku. "Terima kasih bu. Sampai jumpa lagi." Ibu hanya meresponnya dengan mengangguk. Aku menutup pintu mobil, dan ibu langsung mengemudikan mobilnya menjauhi aku dan rumah baruku.

"Baiklah, mulai sekarang aku akan tinggal di rumah ini, rumah bekas almarhum bibiku!" Batinku dalam hati. Aku memutar kunci pintu utama, dan wow.. rumah baruku sangat luas, bersih, dan mewah. "Aku punya firasat baik soal rumah ini!", kataku menyemangati diriku sendiri. Aku melangkah masuk ke dalam rumah, mengeksplorasi tempat indah ini sambil menunggu barang-barangku dikirim. TING TONG! Aku terperanjat, kaget mendengar suara bel itu. Ada seseorang, mungkin itu si pengantar barang. "ya? Siapa?" kataku sambil membuka pintu. Ah, seorang pemuda tampan, kira-kira lebih tua dariku sekitar dua atau tiga tahun. "Ada perlu apa ya?" tanyaku lagi. "Um, apakah benar ini rumah bu Miki Takamura?" Tanya pemuda tampan itu. "ya, benar" kataku mengiyakan. "begini bu, saya Shinji Miura dari rumah di sebrang rumah ini. Tadi barang-barang anda dikirimkan ke alamat yang salah, yaitu alamat saya" "oh, maafkan saya Pak Miura, biar saya ambil barang-barang itu""jangan bu, biar saya saja. Saya sudah terbiasa mengangkat benda-benda berat, lagipula, seseorang secantik anda- AH- maafkan saya, saya keceplosan" ucapnya sambil menutup mulutnya menggunakan telapak tangan kanannya, aku dapat melihat mukanya memeah. "…..ti—tidak apa apa" gawat, aku mulai salah tingkah. Mukaku memanas, dan aku tidak dapat membayangkan seberapa merahnya mukaku saat ini.

"oh, jadi ini rumah almarhum bibi anda?" Tanya pak Miura. "iya pak, saya pindah ke sini untuk mendapatkan suasana baru." Kita terus mengobrol hingga larut malam, ditemani dengan teh dan cemilan. "Baiklah Pak Miura, terima kasih telah membantu saya mengangkat barang-barang tadi." Ucapku pada Pak Miura yang sudah di depan pintu keluar, "itu bukan apa-apa, saya justru merepotkan anda hingga larut malam." "ah, tidak kok, tidak sama sekali! Saya jadi bersyukur mempunyai tetangga sebaik anda, Pak Miura""umm.. panggil Shinji saja. Tidak usah pakai embel-embel 'pak' saya merasa tua. Hahaha""kalau begitu, …err Shinji, panggil aku Miki" Shinji tersenyum. Senyum paling manis yang pernah kulihat dari pemuda tampan. Aku tersenyum balik. melambaikan tanganku, dan menutup pintu rumahku.

tik, tok, tik, tok. Aku terbangun. Hening sekali. Hanya ada suara detik dari jam dinding di kamar yang aku tempati. Tik, tok, tik, tok. PRAK! aku terperanjat. "suara apa itu?!" aku beranjak turun dari tempat tidurku, keluar dari kamar tidurku. Aku melangkah pelan-pelan, hingga aku melihat…. Suatu sosok, bukan binatang, namun juga bukan manusia, sedang mengamatiku. Aku sangat syok hingga tidak tahu harus berbuat apa-apa, monster itu bergerak mendekatiku. Aku harus lari. Aku segera berlari dan bersembunyi dalam lemari pakaian, aku menggigil ketakutan sambil berpikir, "makhluk apa tadi? Kenapa dia ada di sini dan mengincarku? Ah, semoga aku tidak ketahuan"

"ngh.." aku membuka mataku, menyadari bahwa hari sudah terang dan burung sudah berkicau. Aku keluar dari tempat persembunyianku dengan hati-hati, berharap monster itu sudah hilang. Benar. Monster itu sudah hilang. Aku masih bertanya-tanya benda apa itu dan dari mana asalnya.

Aku sedang mencuci piring, hingga tiba tiba.. TING TONG! "apakah itu Shinji" pikirku sambil menaruh piring terakhir yang sudah aku cuci. "ya?" aku memutar knop pintu. Benar saja, Shinji sedang berdiri di depan pintu. Ia memakai kaos hijau tua dengan kemeja yang sengaja tidak dikancingkan. Dikombinasikan dengan celana panjang hitam dan sepatu kets. "…Miki? Kenapa? Mukamu pucat sekali.." sergapnya. "ah, apakah mukaku sepucat itu?" Aku memutuskan untuk menceritakan kejadian tadi malam, semuanya kepada Shinji, namun aku yakin ia pasti tidak akan percaya. "hmm aku mengerti, kalau itu masalahnya, aku akan mengeceknya nanti malam. Sementara ini kamu tinggal saja di rumahku." Ucap Shinji merespon ceritaku. Sungguh, aku benar-benar bersyukur bisa kenal dengan orang seperti Shinji.

klek. Terdengar suara pintu dibuka. Ah, itu pasti Shinji, ia sudah kembali dari mengecek rumahku rupanya. Tapi aku memutuskan untuk berpura-pura tidur. Aku merasa sangat nyaman menggunakan tempat tidurnya, bantalnya dipenuhi dengan aroma Shinji yang merangsang imajinasi para wanita, siapa yang mau menolak pria tampan dan baik seperti Shinji.

"aneh… aku tidak menemukan apa-apa di rumahnya. Tidak ada yang tidak biasa." Gumamnya. Tap tap tap. Aku dapat mendengar suara langkah kakinya mendekatiku yang sedang (pura-pura) terlelap. "hmm.. Miki memang sangat cantik.." eh? Apa katanya? Apakah aku salah dengar?. Tunggu, tiba tiba aku merasakan nafas hangat mendekati pipiku. Pelan, pelan, pelan, cup. ….aku dicium di pipi! Aku terus memejamkan mata, berpura-pura masih terlelap. Aku masih dapat merasakan hangatnya kecupan darinya walau bibirnya sudah tidak di atas pipiku lagi. Ah, aku dapat mendengar detak jantungku sendiri. Aku takut apakah dia akan menyadari suara detak jantungku?

…Hening. Tidak ada lagi suara. Aku sangat yakin ia sudah tidur di sofa. Aku memberanikan diri membuka mata, dan ternyata, ia sedang mengamatiku. Ia segera memalingkan muka ketika ia sadar aku terbangun. "M—Miki! Apakah kau terbangun gara-gara aku?" mukanya memerah lagi. Aku tahu ia takut kalau aku menyadari ciuman tadi. Aku tersenyum. "Haha, lebih tepatnya aku sudah terbangun dari tadi, dan…." Aku menyentuh pipi kananku yang diciumnya tadi, sambil masih tersenyum. "EH?! K—kau tahu bahwa aku menciu—maksudku- ahhhh sudahlah!" katanya salah tingkah. Aku tertawa kecil melihatnya, lelaki seperti Shinji bisa seperti ini juga. "Tidak apa-apa kok, aku malah merasa beruntung. Hahaha." Aku menggodanya lagi, dan kulihat ia makin memalingkan wajahnya yang semerah kepiting rebus.

"..o-omong-omong, Miki" "ya?" "…" ia menunjuk kancing baju tidurku. "!" Astaga. Aku baru sadar, baju tidurku belum aku kancingkan sepenuhnya. Dan ia bisa langsung tahu bahwa aku tidak memakai pakaian dalam, dadaku nyaris terekspos seluruhnya. Sempurna. Harga diriku hancur karena baju tidur dan beberapa kancing sialan. "ma-maaf, aku akan segera mengancingnya!" ucapku panick Tapi Shinji langsung menggenggam tanganku. "Tidak, tidak usah, aku ingin melihat keseluruhan tubuhmu. Aku ingin mengenalmu lebih jauh." Hah? Apa?. Mukanya makin dekat dengan mukaku. Aku dapat merasakan hembusan nafas bergairahnya. "Miki, sejak pertama bertemu, aku tahu bahwa kamu adalah gadis untukku." "…a—aku—" aku terbata-bata, sebelum aku bisa melanjutkan kalimatku, jari telunjuknya mendarat di bibirku. Pertanda diam. Aku melihat muka tampannya dengan sangat dekat. Aku terpesona dengannya. Aku tidak tahu apa yang ada di pikiranku, tapi aku langsung menjilat jari telunjuk yang ia tekan ke bibirku dengan penuh nafsu. "Miki?" tanyanya bengong. Aku tidak menjawab, dan melanjutkan menjilat jarinya. "…" Ia mendorongku jatuh ke ranjang. Aku sudah tidak berkutik lagi.

Bagaikan rusa yang akan dimakan macan dengan buasnya, ia mengambil tali dan mengikat kedua tanganku di ranjangnya dan menciumi sekujur tubuhku. Ia membuka seluruh kancing bajuku, meremas-remas dadaku, dan memainkan kedua putingku dengan mulut dan tangannya. Aku hanya bisa mendesah pasrah. Ia terus menjilati bibirku , turun hingga ke leher, dada, perut, dan…

Ia melepas celanaku hingga organ kewanitaanku terlihat jelas. Ia melebarkan kakiku, aku dapat merasakan angin dingin menembus organ kewanitaanku. Aku malu dan tidak terbiasa, aku langsung menutup kakiku, namun gagal. Ia memegangi kedua kakiku dengan kuat. Mmmhh… aku merasakan lidahnya bermain-main dengan vaginaku, vagina perawan. "hngh.. Miki.. aku suka warna vaginamu. Manis seperti kamu." "..gghhh" aku hanya bisa menjawab dengan desahan bergairah.

Kakiku bergetar, seluruh tubuhku bergetar, aku merasakan cairan kental keluar dari vaginaku ketika ia menjilatinya. Tiba-tiba ia berdiri, aku berharap ia tidak marah akan cairan yang kukeluarkan. ! Ia membuka resleting celananya, dan apa yang aku lihat adalah, penis besar, yang tegak dan merah dengan bulu. Aku dapat melihatnya dengan jelas. Tegak sekali, urat-uratnya kelihatan. Ia memainkan penisnya di permukaan vaginaku. Jantungku berdetak dengan sangat cepat. Aku tidak berkutik karena kedua tanganku terikat. "KYAAAAA!" Aku berteriak histeris ketika Shinji memasukkan kepala penisnya ke vaginaku yang ranum. "ma—maaf, Miki, kalau ini sakit bagimu, aku akan berhenti.." "t—tidak.. hhh… tolong.. perlakukan aku dengan buas…. Ngghhhh… lanjutkanlah….. ahhhh.." balasku dengan lemas. yaampun, apa yang sudah aku ucapkan?! Apakah aku sudah terbuai Shinji dan berubah menjadi penggila seks, atau seorang masochist?. "ahhh… nnghh.. mmmmm…" suara-suara dari Shinji dan aku, lebih tepatnya desahan, bersatu dan memecah kesunyian malam. Shinji terus memainkan penisnya di dalam vaginaku. "Mi-Miki! Aku hampir mencapai klimaks, aku tidak ingin terjadi hal di luar rencana." "Shinji, aku mohon.. hhh.. aku ingin merasakan jus cintamu di dalam tubuhku… oghhh…. AHHHH" aku merasakan cairan kental hangat masuk ke tubuhku, menjalari dan menelusuri tubuhku. Ia mengeluarkan penisnya dari vaginaku, dan sekali lagi, ia mengeluarkan spermanya, namun ke seluruh tubuhku. Rasa hangat menjalari tubuhku. Ini surga.

"…Mi-Miki, aku minta maaf atas kejadian kemarin- aku benar-benar-" Kita berdua sedang duduk di atas ranjang yang lengket dan penuh sperma, masih tanpa busana. "sshhh" Aku menyela omongan Shinji. "Aku senang bisa berkenalan dengan orang sepertimu. Tampan dan baik hati. Tapi kemarin adalah puncaknya. Aku sangat sangat sangat senang bisa menjadi lebih dekat darimu. Dan kamu adalah orang yang berhasil membuatku lupa dan tidak takut lagi akan monster di rumahku. Aku ingin melakukan hal tadi malam tanpa henti. Hahaha." Kita tertawa. Namun Shinji tiba-tiba terdiam dan mengucapkan, "..Miki, apakah itu berarti bahwa kamu juga su-" Aku menciumnya. Memeluknya dengan hangat. Ingin membawanya ke surga dunia lagi, namun aku yang berkuasa kali ini !


End file.
